


Matured Teddy

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Series: Hairy Teddy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's going to Hogwarts without their constant companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matured Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat of a sequel to "Missing Teddy."

It was two days before September first, two days before Teddy Lupin went off to Hogwarts.

At that moment, Harry climbed up the stairs of his house and stopped in front of a door. Harry knocked on Teddy's room. His godson had been living with him for the entire summer since Andromeda Tonks left to visit some places in Canada. Fortunately, she will come back tomorrow to see her grandson off to Hogwarts.

"Come in," said Teddy.

Harry walked in and saw Teddy's room in a state of upheaval. He shoved aside some clothes off of Teddy's bed and sat there. "Need some help with packing?"

"No, I'm fine…" Teddy's voice trailed off, his eyes glancing at "Hairy Teddy" sitting on top of his pillow.

Harry's green eyes travelled to where Teddy's eyes had rested. "You're not going to take Hairy Teddy?"

"I'm eleven, not five anymore, Harry." Teddy made a face.

"Then can I keep him?" he asked, his tone light and teasing.

Teddy gave Harry such an incredulous look that the older man chuckled. "What? Can't an old man like me keep a teddy bear?"

A long pause followed as if Teddy was deep in his thoughts. Finally, in a thoughtful and mature manner, he said, "I think I shall take it." He grabbed Hairy Teddy and clutched it to his chest. "Besides, I think he'd be more comfortable to hug than a pillow."

"Good choice. I think he'd also miss your presence." Harry reached out and ruffled Teddy's hair up.

Instead of getting indignant at Harry's action, Teddy just smiled softly. "Yes, he'd miss me, and so would I."


End file.
